This invention is an improvement to a wire for car use, and more particularly, to an improvement in the use of a car battery for powering various tools or appliances.
Besides the conventional battery cables, the prior art has disclosed a "charging wire" for car use. This device is a wire with plugs at both ends and a control box connected therebetween. The control box has a switch, a protective breaker, and an indicating LED. The purpose is to salvage or "jump start" another car (having a discharged battery) by an extension line. The deficiency of this conventional charging wire is as follows:
1. It is very difficult to locate the plug receiver of the car during the night. This requires the use of a flashlight.
2. There are no connecting wires for use of an electric jack, maintenance light, nut driver, refrigerator or coffee maker for field use, which often are needed with a car. These connecting wires are duplicates of the charging wire, are easy to misuse, and are economically unjustified.